<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>among us oneshots ig by overrated_technoblade_fan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923660">among us oneshots ig</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/overrated_technoblade_fan/pseuds/overrated_technoblade_fan'>overrated_technoblade_fan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Mira HQ (Among Us), Multi, Polus (Among Us), The Skeld (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/overrated_technoblade_fan/pseuds/overrated_technoblade_fan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>uh- its oneshots split between here and Wattpad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. request.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>uh- i don't know why i made this i want to write but i'm not creative.<br/>on the request page<br/>ಠ_ಠ : closed<br/>( ‾ʖ̫‾) : open<br/>¯\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯: ill be slow</p><p>things i will do/try to do:<br/>-smut ig u horny fuks (ill try)<br/>-angst (ill try-)<br/>-fluff (ill try)<br/>uh- just request i can do more-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>uh no non con, no fettishes, nothing creepy.<br/>( ‾ʖ̫‾)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. cyan x orange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this was a Wattpad request.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cyan-male orange-female.<br/>map-the skeld.<br/>accessories- cyan-goggles orange-ears.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was a regular day on the ship as orange walked to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. she sat down with her tray at an empty table and began to eat as she heard the sound of a tray being set across from her, she looked up slightly and saw cyan. "oh, hey." she said giving him a slight nod. "'sup." as the began to eat orange would occasionally glance at cyan. "is there something on me?" he asked raising one eyebrow. "ketchup" she responded knowing full well there wasn't. cyan began to look all over his suit for the ketchup till he realized it was a joke. "damn it, that was smooth, I'll give you that." he said with a small chuckle as orange chuckled too. she had gotten good at lying to her crewmates and faking tasks... too good. she was too good at lying for her fellow crewmates not to suspect anything, she always managed to manipulate them to keep her on board though, bit who knows how long they'll fall for it. as they finished their food cyan hot up, "wanna do our tasks together?" she was screwed, she knew she had to come up with a plan, fast. "uh- sure." she said, only now realizing how bad of an idea it is. they walked together to electric while blue talked about his life on earth all the way, he was kinda lonely down there. they turned right into electric and blue went up to the wires and began connecting them as orange helped, she felt his hand brush against hers as a pink tint spread across her cheeks. she connected the wire, thanking whatever is above that these helmets are tinted. time skip. orange p o v after we finished out tasks, we decided to go to security for a while. "who do you think the imposter could be?" I asked, trying to start up a conversation. "I don't know, you!" cyan joked, I froze for a second, 'did he know?... no he couldn't. it's just a joke, I'm sure.' "haha. you got me there." I joke and punch him in the arm lightly. "whoa" he puts his hands over his mouth as if he's shocked "I'm so scared" he said sarcastically. we burst out laughing, I felt butterflies in my stomach, this is gonna make my job more difficult than it has to be. we both take off our helmets, his eyes are a beautiful light blue, i never really looked at his face before, god he's perfect, the ways his hair sways side to side as he shakes his head lightly, his lips curved in a cocky yet warm smile, the way he talks, it's all perfect. cyan p o v orange began to stare at my face, I wasn't complaining, but I decided to take the chance to tease her, "see something you like?" I asked with a smirk, her face went red, "actually, yes." she said with an even bigger smirk as i felt the blood run to my face, she burst out laughing as i chuckled lightly, i turned my body towards her as she did the same, i lightly cupped her cheek, i leaned in and lightly pressed my lips against hers, she was shocked at first, but kissed back, we pulled away. "whoa, i see why people like to kiss." i said, "that was great." i heard her burst out laughing, "laugh all you want, it's true." after a while of us laughing it was time for lunch. end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ok so i did this in class and uh- im proud of it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. cyan x red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>t's gay hoes, map: skeld imposter: red <br/>I hope it turns out decent-</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this in the middle of the night so I'm sorry if it's bad.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The meeting for black's death had just concluded, white was ejected. Cyan was feeling pretty upset as he stared out the window at the nothingness that surrounded the ship. White was a good friend of his, almost like the younger brother he never had, and he was pushed out pf the airlock for no reason, he was innocent. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, whipping arround to see orange. "oh, thank god it's just you orange, I nearly had a heart attack." orange looked at him, face full of sympathy. "I know how close you where to white, no need to hide your pain." so it was obvious..." cyan muttered "kin-" he was cut off by the alarm as O2 was sabotaged, orange and cyan ran seperate ways, orange went to O2 and cyan went to admin. </p><p>By the time cyan arrived at admin the sabotage was already dealt with, he walked up to the card panel, deciding to do his task while he was there, which proved to be difficult.<br/>bad read<br/>too slow<br/>too fast<br/>bad read<br/>bad read<br/>bad read<br/>too slow<br/>too fast<br/>too slow<br/>too slow<br/>bad read<br/>bad read<br/>bad read <br/>too slow<br/>He slamed his hand on the panel, "woah there." he heard red chuckle when did he enter? The door had been closed. Cyan's eyes widened when he realised, 'he's the imposter' "you're the-" "the what?" red asked innocently, cocking his head to the side. "YOU'RE THE REASON WHITE WAS PUSHED OUT OF THE AIRLOCK!!" cyan screamed, running to the emergency meeting button, only to be stopped by a locked door. "why must you go so soon?" red asked, "are we not friends?" "we WHERE friends." "I ONLY KILLED BLACK BECAUSE HE HURT YOU!" red screamed at him, by now the doors would have unlocked, but they where too caught up in their argument. "YOU ASSHOLE YOU KNOW I THOUGHT OF WHITE AS A BROTHER, YOU LET HIM DIE!!" "HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO DIE!!! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE LIME!!" "WHO CARES?!?! IT'S YOUR FAULT!! O HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" red went silent, he felt the tears welling on his eyes, he blinked them away, he can't be seen crying, not now. "I did what I had to to keep you safe, if you don't like that then I don't know what to tell you, I love you and I won't let you get hurt." "you what?" " you heard me." red took off his helmet, looking where he assumed cyan's eyes where. "I love you." he stated softly, a soft smile. "... I love you too..." cyan whispered, he knew he loved him, he knew the second he had met him he wanted to call red his. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist as he wraped his arms arround his neck. "I forgive you." cyan mumbled "but if you hirt anyone else I will tell everyone." cyan said sturnly" "I promise." red stated, holding out his pinky, cyan giggled slightly, locking pinkies with him. red took cyan's helmet off, placing a small kiss on his lips. "I'll never let you be hurt again." red said soflty.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>